Throes of Pleasure and Shattered Hearts
by Krazzeekman
Summary: How Vanitas got a hold of Ventas' s body through her heart. Lemon, Fem-slash, Genderbending


**Okay, the fourth chapter of Fate isn't going along well… I have it planned, I swear! None of it is written though… so I got bored and decided to write this! It's my first attempt at writing a lemon story. And it just had to be gender-bent and fem-slash. So, critique it mercilessly, if you will! Please, I beg of you. Flame me hard! I beg of thee!**

_-/-/-_

_Words: 879_

_-/-/-_

A void of darkness… the only light was coming from a stained glass platform right in the center of the void. This platform was a representation of the heart. It showed a depiction of two girls opposite each other, both of them at the other's feet, both of them having their eyes closed.

One girl was blonde, with her bangs spiking downwards sharply, covering her left eye. She wore a jacket that was reminiscent of a Yin-Yang symbol, the collar of which was red and pleated. Under this, there was what seemed to be a grey vest with a single button and many white patterns. Her pants were colored grey, white and black, and led to an armored version of regular street shoes.

The other had midnight blue locks of hair, with soft spikes that also angled downward. She wore a red and black organic bodysuit, of which left little of her body to the imagination. On her waist was what seemed to be a skirt of dark-like material, and was connected to a pair of crimson, crisscrossing belts. She also had a metallic chin-guard that seemed to connect to an absent full-face mask.

The pair also held key-shaped swords at their sides; the blonde holding hers in a reverse grip and the blunette with hers in a normal sword grip. They looked as if they were peacefully sleeping…

…if only they weren't trying to force each other out…

There were doppelgangers of the girls on the platform, each one with fierce looks in their eyes. They were in a battle with each other, trying to get the other to leave the platform and, subsequently, leave the heart. Vanitas, the blunette, had the upper hand at the beginning of the battle with the element of surprise by dragging Ventas, the blonde, into their heart and forcing her to fight. Her goal was to create a χ-Blade and rule over a kingdom of darkness, and with it, the universe. Ventas, however, seemed to have gained her footing and was slowly analyzing her opponent's moves, trying to overpower her.

_CLANG!_

Their blades clashed yet again, and Vanitas jumped back to charge again. Ventas ducked over the swing and charged with her own blade, she delivered two blows while her third seemed to pass right through Vanitas's body. The blonde gave off a mental sigh and counted in her head.

'_Flash-one-two…'_

Slipping her Keyblade into her left hand, still in a reverse grip, Ventas spun and blocked a downwards swing from Vanitas, throwing her off balance. She placed her right hand on the blunette's abdomen and pushed with magic. A strong gale of wind pushed Vanitas and Ventas threw her Keyblade at her, infused with deadly wind energy. Vanitas flashed away, musing.

'_It seems as if she's figured me out… I need the advantage again, but how would I go about gaining it…? Hm… now there's an idea.'_

Vanitas appeared behind Ventas, pushing dark fire through her arm. The fire didn't deal any damage to the girl herself, but her clothes were destroyed. Her tanned skin glowed in the light of the heart platform, her DD-cup breasts bouncing as she jumped away. A rosy blush crept up on her cheeks as she saw her predicament and glared at Vanitas. Said blunette just snapped her fingers, and in flash of black fire, her bodysuit disappeared as well, her pale skin having an ethereal glow of its own.

Vanitas gave off a sly grin and walked slowly towards Ventas. She suddenly appeared right in front of the blonde and gave her a searing kiss. Ventas's eyes sprung open but she gave into her desires, molding into the kiss as a tongue war ensued and her left hand shot up to Vanitas's breast, starting to knead it.

The pair fell to the platform, Vanitas on top, and the foreplay heated up. Hands groped breasts wildly, squeezing, kneading. Nipples were pulled and pinched, tweaked. Vanitas ended the lip-lock and moved her head down to Ventas's torso. Her mouth instantly latched to the blonde's breast. A moan escaped Ventas's throat and her hands went directly for Vanitas's head. After a few seconds the raven-haired warrior switched breasts and suckled on that one.

The switching went on for a couple of minutes before Vanitas's fingers shot from their idle position into Ventas's lower lips. A loud moan emanated from her throat and Vanitas instantly went down on her. Suckling and slurping went on for a few minutes until a loud moan, contrary to the soft whimpering that had been going on, came from the blonde.

Vanitas stood and wiped the love juice from her face and snapped her fingers. Her fighting suit was back on and she snapped again, dark energy chaining Ventas to the floor. Smiling with glee and maliciousness, Vanitas isolated the small area and shattered the rest of the heart pedestal, leaving Ventas to perish. Energy swirled around her hand and she waved it magnificently…

_-/-/-_

Gasps escaped her throat and her golden eyes swept the area. The darkness surrounded her in her tiny little "cell", as she had taken to calling it. She sighed and went back to meditating. Vanitas had to stop the flashbacks, or she was going to go insane…-er…


End file.
